The Other Grangers
by crazygrl2interesting
Summary: This is set about a year after the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is the story of Hermione and what she finds when she goes back to Australia to find her parents.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey this is my first fanfic so please read and review. Thanks, I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ginny or any real people or places mentioned. Those lovely characters above named belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, if she were to give them to me then I would let you know but until then they're all hers._

Hermione P.O.V.

It had been two years since I bewitched my parents and sent them to Australia. Now that I was a legal adult, I had a choice to make. The world was safe forever from Voldemort and I knew that if I were to reverse the spells and tell them everything, they would be more than proud of the part I played in his downfall. I thought about the other option too, though. What if I let them be and lived my life completely in the wizarding world? I might miss them, but what if they had gotten used to their life? They wouldn't get to tell me how proud they were that I had saved the world, but they wouldn't have to think about the danger I had been in either. I though about that option a lot. Harry discouraged me from it, knowing what it felt like not to have parents. Ron saw the benefits of not having any, but said it was my decision. At most I thought they would be content with their lives. I never thought they would have anything that would make them need to stay in Australia without me.

I decided to go spy on them. I know that sounds bad, but I had to go see how they were doing before I could make my decision. I told Ron, Harry, and Ginny about my plan. The boys didn't seem terribly interested in the whole "waiting to decide" part of the plan. Harry did offer me his cloak though, and Ron offered to at least come with me to the suburb where I left my parents without actually going to see them. Ginny looked at Ron suspiciously then offered to come, whether it meant leaving with Ron or not. After a long stare from Ginny, Harry agreed to come as far as Ron was. It was finally decided that we would all go to the town, stopping somewhere near my parents' house where Ginny and I would leave the boys. She and I would continue on to the house with the cloak. We were to leave the following Monday, just four days away, so that we would have time to make all the necessary arrangements. Then, we would wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey this is my first fanfic so please read and review. Thanks, I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ginny or any real people or places mentioned. Those lovely characters above named belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, if she were to give them to me then I would let you know but until then they're all hers. _

Ron P.O.V.

I tried to leave Hermione alone as much as I could lately, ever since she decided to go on this trip to Australia to spy on her parents. I personally think she could live without them, I mean honestly, even if we didn't end up getting married someday, my mom and dad would adopt her. They already act like her parents with some things. But then I saw the look on her face when she thought about leaving them, and I left it alone saying it was her choice. Harry thought she should go get them, he couldn't fathom why anyone would choose to live without their parents, but it's different for him; she would know that they're alive and safe at least. Anyways, I don't get it but I just want her to be happy so, like I said, I'm leaving her alone.

Ginny P.O.V.

Hermione and I made all of the arrangements with little help from the boys, neither one of them capable of keeping their opinions about this trip to themselves. I just tried to be there for Hermione for right now. The time to leave was just an hour away and she sat, almost in a trance, while she thought some more about the trip and her decision. I was a little worried about her but I put on a brave face and went to shake her to tell her to get dressed before knocking on the boys' door. I heard grumbling on the other side before Harry came to the door, wearing just jeans. He looked surprised to see me, as I had obviously interrupted him getting ready.

"_Oh, hi Ginny. I thought Hermione would be coming to wake us up. Where is she?"_

With a look on my face that clearly stated my opinion on him asking about another girl, particularly while he was shirtless, I replied.

"_She was thinking again in her little trance, I told her to get dressed but I don't know if it worked. She seemed pretty focused. Anyways, you lot need to get ready, I'm going to go try again with Hermione."_

Ron suddenly appeared, still completely wearing pajamas.

"_Ginny, you should trust us to get ourselves ready, Harry already woke me up, and look at that, you interrupted him getting dressed."_

I was about to pull out my wand and jinx Ron, but thought better of it as Harry seemed to read my mind and intervened.

"_Hey, you both need to calm down. Ron why don't you get dressed and then come downstairs, we'll try to get through to Hermione."_

"_No, I'll get dressed and get through to Hermione, you can finish getting dressed, and Ginny can mind her own business. I know just how to get Hermione's attention…."_

Ron trailed off as I glared at him, glanced back at Harry, and went downstairs to get breakfast. _"Ron could do whatever he bloody well liked,"_ I decided.

Ron P.O.V.

Ginny skipped on her merry way, the little brat. Harry was looking at me and I was about to tell him to remember who his best friend was, and remember that while Ginny is his girlfriend, she's still my sister. In my book, that meant I could treat her however I wanted. But before I could say anything, he spoke.

_"So, how exactly do you plan on getting through to Hermione?"_ The look on his face suggested that he was concentrating on something, probably a backup plan.

_"The same way I did yesterday."_ I said with a grin. I started blushing just thinking about why exactly it was that I was the only one who could get through to her.

"_Well you better get a move on then, we're running out of time."_

I looked at Harry, standing there completely ready for the day and nodded as I quickly started changing. He walked out muttering something about finding Ginny before she poisoned my cereal. I tried to keep that in mind as I walked into Hermione's room to find her dressed, but with her eyes closed and her forehead creased in concentration as she sat on the bed. I walked up and put my arms around as I started kissing her hair. She leaned to me and then as I started to kiss her forehead, she pushed me away, her eyes flew open, and she said, rather heatedly, _"Ron you ruined my concentration."_

I chuckled and said I was sorry before pulling her into my arms again. She gave up struggling and I murmured to her that we needed to go. I felt her nod and look up as she whispered that she was scared. I told her she didn't have to do it, we could cancel and she and I could go away instead but she changed her mind and pulled away again. Misunderstanding, my face looked hurt so she grabbed my hand and started pulling me downstairs. As we walked in to the kitchen, I saw Ginny try to pull away from Harry only to have him tighten his grip, see us, and let go in surprise.

_"Oh, alright, I suppose we should leave then."_ Ginny muttered as she handed Hermione a bagel, reached for a yogurt smoothie that was suspiciously glowing, then think better of it and hand me another bagel.

**A/N: **_Please, please review on your way out. There is no way I can get any better if you don't tell me what you want to see. Thank you! And sorry this chapter is a little slow but I really wanted some fluff and I thought the characters deserved after all they have been through._ :)


End file.
